Souken
"A summoner serves as a bridge between worlds, that is exactly why we must strictly follow the rules" — Souken Souken (ソウケン) is a playable character in Summon Night 5. Personality Despite what his looks may suggest, he is actually quite a strict person. Since he has no mercy when fighting, he is extremely feared by criminals. He has a very severe attitude when dealing with his comrades or even very important people he meets during his work, being very rude and unprofessional with them. Normally he would be treated as an annoying person, but some few people know that he actually is even stricter with himself, so they try to accept him. His hobby is gardening. For a good part of the game's plot, he is clearly the weak link in the group since he doesn't trust his allies and see them as nothing more than co-workers. Therefore, he prefers to work alone. It's only close to the end of the game that he seems starts to develop a sense of trust for his allies. The only one he shows affection for is his great grandfather - Kazuramaru. Background Souken is one of the seniors working with the protagonist for Eucross. He is an Arozaid between fox Youkais from Silturn and his Cross Kazuramaru is the patriarch of his clan. He has the appearance of a very delicate woman, but is actually quite masculine. He is a perfectionist but his only flaw is that he can go overboard when gardening. As a result, there are many plants going through the windows of his room. Development He spend most of times scolding people like Calis or the main character. Since he is very competent, he is trusted with the job to receive a very important person who came to Savorle from Silturn. However, he leaves his post to defeat a group of criminals that might try to attack the person he was to escort. That person got unharmed in the end, but even so, he received a light punishment for acting on his own accord and exposing that person to danger. Later in the game, when the main party is chasing Ghift and fighting the Nether creatures, they invade one of the Crimson Chain's hideouts that was being used as a laboratory by people from the Colorless Faction. During this event, he was the only to notice a suspicious silhouette. Judging he would me the only one capable to follow this shadow in time, he separated from the rest of the group to find that the suspicious person was indeed Ghift with Exela as hostage. To get Ghift off-guard he used a Shikigami (magic papercraft) technique as a sacrificial lamb. He was able to free Exela from Ghift, but was caught by Nether Beasts. He was ready to kill himself before becoming possessed by it, but the main character got there just in time to use a mysterious light to erase the Nether beast. However, since his arms was already taken over by that point, the light effect also destroyed Souken's arm in the process. To compensate for this loss, Souken start to use a Shikigami to create a artificial arm until his real arm grows back (what is possible because of his Arozaid lineage). Ending Souken was demanded by his clan to return to Silturn immediately after the final battle. He has to obey since this has been a order he received for a long time. The main character promises to take care of everything in Savorle, saying this to try to comfort Souken, being recognized for the first time by Souken as a full fledged adult and professional. However, this proves to be unnecessary since Kazuramaru and princess Ou-Leng use their influence to provide the protagonist with a free passage to travel to Silturn. By Kazuramaru's insistence, the main character happily accepts the invitation to live with Souken's family for a while, not even suspecting this was actually Souken's wish. Abilities When fighting he makes Kazuramaru possess his own body, so he can earn many magical powers from him. He is specialized in inflicting negative statuses to enemies, and is also capable to make other summons possess them to inflict them with even more negative effects. Trivia *Souken's use of his Shikigamis to create a artificial limb is a mere excuse from the creators to not have to change all his graphics so further in the game. *Even though Souken is a very serious person, his voice actor (Kawahara Yoshihisa) is a bit of a pervert. *During the Summon Night TV live stream on February 22, he teased the voice actress Honda Mariko about her character, Pariet, being too sexy with her belly showing. However, when Kawahara was asked to act like Souken and talk to Pariet, he said “Please don’t go out there exposing your belly to the public Pariet! You are a girl too! You have to be more reserved”. This phrase was so ironic that it has already become a meme in the fandom. Gallery SN5-38.jpg|Souken's Night Talk event SN5-16.png|Souken using cross fusion with Kazuramaru 0010.jpg|Pariet, please hide your belly SN5-Souken3.jpg|Souken concept art SN5-Souken5.jpg|Souken concept art SN5-Souken4.jpg|Souken's weapon SN5-Souken2.jpg|Souken prototype version SN5-Souken6.jpg|Souken ending Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Summon Night 5 Character